大阪☆春夏秋冬
|image = 大阪☆春夏秋冬.jpg |読み = おおさかしゅんかしゅうとう |略称 = |人数 = |地域 = |活動期間 = 2012年4月29日 - |レーベル = FUJIYAMA PROJECT JAPAN(2015年10月 - ) avex(2017年10月 - ) |事務所 = 有限会社ハッピータイム事務所 |プロデューサー = |公式サイト = 公式サイト |キャッチコピー = }} は、 の由来 経歴 2012年 *3月26日 7人で結成 2014年 *7月29日 心斎橋ソープオペラクラシックスにて初ワンマンライブ。デビューCD&MV完成記念イベント｢カタヤブリ！世界へ！｣で1stシングル｢DAWN OF MY LIFETIME｣を発売。 *10月13日 日本橋UPsにて大阪☆春夏秋冬単独ライブを開催。 *12月18日 1stミニアルバム｢カメレオン少女｣発売。 *12月28日 日本橋UPsにて大阪☆春夏秋冬単独ライブを開催。 2015年 *1月18日 日本橋UPsにて 第1部で大阪☆春夏秋冬単独ソロライブを開催 第2部で大阪☆春夏秋冬単独ライブを開催 2015年 *3月19日 2ndシングル｢C'mon!｣発売。 *7月8日 3rdシングル｢BABYCRAZY｣を発売。 *8月8日 渋谷クラブクアトロにて東京1stワンマンライブ｢ハチハチ｣を開催。記念限定盤となる4thシングル｢SHINE｣発売 *10月5日 通常盤となる5thシングル｢SHINE｣発売。 *10月18日 ESAKAMUSEにて冬ワンマンライブ｢イチハチ｣開催。 *11月24日 2ndアルバム｢『ハチハチ』LIVE!!｣発売。 *12月22日 3rdアルバム｢Early Season｣発売。 2016年 *6月4日 恵比寿CreAtoにて大阪☆春夏秋冬単独公演JUMP～飛翔～IN TOKYOを開催。 *6月18日 ESAKAMUSEにて大阪☆春夏秋冬単独公演JUMP～飛翔～IN OSAKAを開催。 *8月11日 なんばHatchにて大阪☆春夏秋冬ワンマンライブBEAT～鼓動～IN OSAKAを開催。 *8月21日 Zepp Tokyoにて大阪☆春夏秋冬ワンマンライブBEAT～鼓動～IN TOKYOを開催。 2017年 *1月31日 6thシングル｢New Me｣発売。 OSAKA RUIDOにて大阪☆春夏秋冬2017年春 東名阪ツアー｢パーティの始まり！｣を開催。 *5月5日 伏見JAMMIN'にて 大阪☆春夏秋冬2017年春 東名阪ツアー｢パーティの始まり！｣を開催。 *5月31日 表参道 GROUNDにて大阪☆春夏秋冬2017年春 東名阪ツアー｢パーティの始まり！｣を開催。 *6月20日 7thシングル｢レインボーカラー｣発売。 *10月2日 池袋サンシャインシティ噴水広場でのリリースイベント１部にてavexよりメジャーデビューを発表 *10月3日 8thシングル｢Travelin' Travelin'｣発売 *10月6日 梅田Shangri-Laにて大阪☆春夏秋冬2017年秋 東名阪ツアー～産声を上げろ!!～を開催 *10月9日 原宿ASTRO HALLにて大阪☆春夏秋冬2017年秋 東名阪ツアー～産声を上げろ!!～を開催 *10月14日 名古屋ell. FITS ALLにて大阪☆春夏秋冬2017年秋 東名阪ツアー～産声を上げろ!!～を開催 *12月19日 2ndシングル発売 メンバー MAINA 名前：小川舞奈(おがわまいな) 生年月日：1997年10月24日 ダンス歴：ヒップホップ14年、日本舞踊11年、ジャズ12年、ブレイク3年、ハウス6年、ロッキング7年 趣味：生花 、人間観察 特技：絵、ダンス、歌う事 リーダー ---- ANNA 名前：八木杏菜(やぎあんな) 生年月日：1998年2月24日 ダンス歴：ヒップホップ11年、JAZZ10年、日本舞踊11年 趣味：洗濯、ヘアーセット、サックス、洋画鑑賞 特技：ダンス 、ボーカル ---- MANA 名前：宮本茉奈(みやもとまな) 生年月日：1997年12月8日 ダンス歴：ヒップホップ8年、JAZZ7年、日本舞踊 7年 趣味：ダンス、歌うこと、ブログ、お菓子作り、ピアノ、寝る事 特技：ダンス、ボーカル、ピアノ、そろばん、勉強、パーカッション ---- EON 名前：梶野恵園(かじのえおん) 生年月日：1997年11月27日 ダンス歴：日本舞踊3年、ジャズヒップホップ2年、ガールズヒップホップ6年 趣味：音楽鑑賞、岩盤浴 特技：詐欺の自撮り ---- YUNA 名前：芳森由奈(よしもりゆうな) 生年月日：1999年5月26日中学3年生 ダンス歴：ヒップホップ7年、HIPHOP 7年　 ・日本舞踊5年、Jazz 3年、ロック2年 、K-pop1年、バレエ1年 趣味：雑誌を読むこと、shopping 、make 特技：ダンス、ピアノ、体育 ---- RUNA 名前：竹田瑠奈(たけだるな) 生年月日：2000年8月4日 ダンス歴：Girl's HipHop 7年、HIPHOP 3年、日本舞踊3年、Jazz 3年 趣味：音楽鑑賞 特技：ダンス 元メンバー RINA 名前：宮浦里奈(みやうらりな) 生年月日：1997年11月12日 ダンス歴：ヒップホップ10年、ジャズ10年、ハウス 6年、日本舞踊5年 趣味：料理、お菓子作り 特技：ダンス ---- MAYA 名前：黒木麻耶(くろきまや) 生年月日：1998年9月10日 ダンス歴：ヒップホップ7年、Jazz11年、日本舞踊5年、Break2年 特技：バレーボール　 趣味：音楽聞くこと ディスコグラフィ DAWN OF MY LIFETIME(2014年7月23日) # DAWN OF MY LIFETIME # もしも逢えたなら # DAWN OF MY LIFETIME(English Version) # Tears in the last moment カメレオン少女(2015年1月28日) # カメレオン少女 # ロミオ # Let you fly # もしも逢えたなら～ボカロ舞にゃん～Winter Mix # Miss Cameleon Girl C'mon!(2015年4月15日) # C'mon! # Last Day BABYCRAZY(2015年7月8日) *BABYCRAZY *戸惑い SHINE(2015年8月8日) SHINE(2015年10月5日) *SHINE *妄想ラプソディ New Me(2017年1月31日) ;Type-A # New Me # ひゅるり # New Me -lazerdisk Remix- ;Type-B # New Me # ひゅるり # ひゅるり -Anamanaguchi Remix- レインボーカラー(2017年6月20日) # レインボーカラー # What you gonna do # レインボーカラー-instrumental- # What you gonna do -instrumental- Travelin'Travelin'(2017年10月3日) ;通常盤 # Travelin'Travelin' # キミ色 # Travelin'Travelin'-instrumental- # キミ色 -instrumental- ;CD＋DVD 限定盤 # Travelin'Travelin' # キミ色 # Travelin'Travelin'-instrumental- # キミ色 -instrumental- :DVD *Travelin'Travelin'-music video- ミニアルバム 『ハチハチ』LIVE!!(2015年11月24日) *OPENNING *カメレオン少女 *BABY CRAZY *Last Day *もしも逢えたなら *戸惑い *C'mon! *Let you fly *Down of my lifetime Early Season(2015年12月22日) *Down of my lifetime *カメレオン少女 *もしも逢えたなら *C'mon! *BABY CRAZY *SHINE *Let you fly カバー曲 *モンキーマジック 出演 テレビ *SO.ON projectの大阪城へGO MY WAY!～祝お引越し！大阪Kawaiian大交流祭SP！(2015年9月30日 KawaiianTV)ゲスト出演 *大阪☆春夏秋冬《カタヤブリ》(2015年10月9日- KawaiianTV) *Kawaiian大晦日 2015⇒2016 ありがとう、そして今後もありがとうSP(2015年12月31日 KawaiianTV)MAINA、EONのみ *アイドル New Year サミット 2016(2015年12月31日 フジテレビ)MAINA、EONのみ *えりぬきアイドルがその場で調べるニュースの結論(略して)バラ売り(2016年1月23日、KawaiianTV)MAINAのみ *夕方 NMB48 (You Gotta NMB48)(2016年2月25日、KawaiianTV)ゲスト出演 *えりぬきアイドルがその場で調べるニュースの結論(略して)バラ売り(2016年3月5日、KawaiianTV)EONのみ *音エモン(2016年4月3日･4月9日･4月21日･4月24日･5月1日･2017年1月8日･1月15日･1月22日･1月29日 関西テレビ )ゲスト出演 *こちょこちょ横丁(2016年4月13日･4月27日･5月11日･5月25日･6月8日･6月22日 KawaiianTV) *KawaiianTVプレゼンツ～大阪☆春夏秋冬・KOBerrieS・ミライスカート　アイドル三都物語～(2016年4月16日 KawaiianTV) *フジヤマプロジェクト1周年記念イベント前夜祭SP(2016年4月22日 KawaiianTV) *音エモン(2016年5月8日 - 2017年3月26日 関西テレビ)MAINA、EONのみ *えりぬきアイドルがその場で調べるニュースの結論(略して)バラ売り(2016年5月21日 KawaiianTV)MANAのみ *KawaiianTVプレゼンツ～大阪☆春夏秋冬・KOBerrieS・ミライスカート　アイドル三都物語～第2章(2016年6月25日、KawaiianTV) *えりぬきアイドルがその場で調べるニュースの結論(略して)バラ売り(2016年7月2日 KawaiianTV)ANNAのみ *KawaiianTVプレゼンツ 大阪☆春夏秋冬･ミライスカート･山口活性学園 アイドル新･三都物語(2016年8月27日 KawaiianTV) *アイドル魂なだれ坂ロック!(2016年9月25日 BSジャパン) *お宝発掘!?キラキラダイヤ(2016年11月4日 - KawaiianTV)EONのみ *指原議長とアイドル国会(2016年12月22日 フジテレビ)MAINA、ANNA、EONのみ *アイドルお宝くじ冬の神曲カヴァーしNIGHT(2017年1月6日 テレビ朝日) *アイドリアル～アイドルの今を切り取る～(2017年1月13日･1月20日 フジテレビ)5 *矢口真里の火曜The NIGHT(2017年1月17日 AbemaTV)MAINA、ANNA、MANA、EONのみ *明日、ネット記事になるTV～大阪☆春夏秋冬編～(2017年2月7日 AbemaTV) *NMB48吉田朱里の｢アイドルべっぴんさん計画」#2(2017年2月11日 KawaiianTV)EONのみ *矢口真里の火曜The NIGHT(2017年4月18日 AbemaTV)MAINA、EONのみ *この指と〜まれ!(2017年5月12日･8月18日 フジテレビ)ゲスト出演 *アイドルお宝くじ(2017年6月2日･6月9日 テレビ朝日) *アイドル223組大集合！世界最大のアイドルイベントの魅力を徹底解説！TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL2017真っ最中！生放送スペシャル！(2017年8月5日 フジテレビ) ラジオ *サタデーちゃおs(FMちゃお) *まるごと！大阪☆春夏秋冬(FMちゃお) *アイドルジェネレーション(2015年7月24日 ラジオNIKKEI) *charge!(2015年12月9日 エフエム滋賀)MAINA、MANA、EONのみ *菊地亜美の1ami9(2016年5月6日 ラジオ日本)MAINAのみ *ラジカントロプスNEXT　大阪☆春夏秋冬スペシャル(2016年6月6日･6月13日 ラジオ日本) *charge!(2016年7月27日 エフエム滋賀)MAINA、ANNA、MANA、RINA、EON、RUNAのみ *charge!(2017年1月25日 エフエム滋賀)MAINA、ANNA、MANA、EONのみ *アイドル放送局(2017年2月2日、FMおだわら) *DEAR KISSのDear Kisses(2017年6月21日･6月28日 FM FUKUOKA)ゲスト出演 *radiomax(2017年6月30日･9月29日 エフエム滋賀) 脚注・出典・参考 これがTIFで見つかった衝撃だ！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬 東京1stワンマン ライブレポ 今年のTIFで見つかったアイドル！大阪☆春夏秋冬、全国3位の歌唱力とステージスキルで次ブレイク最右翼？ 大阪☆春夏秋冬、明後日フリーライブを代々木公園で 大阪☆春夏秋冬がフリーライブで締めた“東京夏の陣” TIF2015で大注目！大阪☆春夏秋冬とは何者なのか【インタビュー】 大阪☆春夏秋冬、単独ライブ音源収めたミニアルバム発売 雑草のように強く生きる決意を見せた！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬ワンマンライブ『BEAT』大阪公演レポ 大阪☆春夏秋冬よりRINAが卒業「来年から看護学校に」 「@JAM the Field」にしゅかしゅん、GEM、オサカナ、転女、ヤナミュー predia湊＆大阪☆春夏秋冬MAINA、ツーマンで「ナターシャ」披露 “アイドルの今を切り取る”新番組 初回はまねきケチャ、大阪☆春夏秋冬が登場 大阪☆春夏秋冬、初の全国流通シングルが１月31日にリリース決定！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬、新作は韻シスト作詞のR&Bナンバー 指原、大阪☆春夏秋冬に「クツが汚い！」とダメ出し！グループの“格差”にも切り込む！？ 九州発アイドルイベントSP版でアイルネ、大阪☆春夏秋冬、神宿ら福岡へ 第２の「大阪☆春夏秋冬」を発掘せよ…ご当地アイドルに門戸開放「全国選抜ＬＩＶＥ」を開催した「ＴＩＦ」の思惑 大阪☆春夏秋冬「里奈卒業ライブ」詳報 最後の７人編成を目に焼き付けよ！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬、ニュー・シングル「レインボーカラー」を発表 転校少女歌撃団×大阪☆春夏秋冬×ゆっふぃー×WHY@DOLL！“タイマンバトル”の結果は!? しゃちほこ主催無料フェス「SYACHI FES」に大阪☆春夏秋冬、わーすた、ばってん少女隊ら 大阪☆春夏秋冬の東名阪ツアーから見えた、６人が進むべき次の未来とは 「六本木アイドルフェスティバル」にアンジュルム、大阪☆春夏秋冬、TPD、9nineら 【TIF】大阪☆春夏秋冬が重大発表！…を予告 大阪☆春夏秋冬の東名阪ツアーに絶叫する60度、BILLIE IDLEら TIFで最多稼働の大阪☆春夏秋冬が新衣装と新曲、そして重大発表で魅せた！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬が可愛い系の新衣装でこの夏、新たなファンを開拓！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬　実力派アイドル「大阪」へのこだわり 本格ロック＆ダンスグループへの転身でブレーク 「大阪☆春夏秋冬」メジャーデビュー　ダンスを武器にさいたまＳＡ公演目指す 大阪☆春夏秋冬がエイベックスのロック系レーベルから待望のメジャーデビュー！ 大阪☆春夏秋冬、エイベックスからメジャーデビュー 苦節5年半「絶対に花を咲かせます!」 多言語 English by Fandom 関連リンク Wikipedia アイドル戦国時代Wiki - seesaawik 外部リンク 公式サイト ブログ Twitter 公式アカウント MAINA ANNA MANA EON RINA MAYA YUNA RUNA カテゴリ:大阪☆春夏秋冬 カテゴリ:しゅかしゅん カテゴリ:avex カテゴリ:ハッピータイム カテゴリ:グループ カテゴリ:近畿地方のアイドル